


Двое из "Виртуалити"

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоко и Хина зарабатывают большие деньги — не слишком легально, но успешно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое из "Виртуалити"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на J-Factor

Экран несколько раз мигнул, прежде чем подключиться к видеоконференции. Йоко поправил в ушах крошечные затычки-наушники, нацепил свою самую обаятельную улыбку и включил микрокамеру. Клиентка на экране чуть поерзала на стуле, одернула рукава своего темно-малинового пиджака и тряхнула головой так, что ее длинные тяжелые серьги закачались в такт.

— Здравствуйте, — услышал Йоко, хотя губы женщины двигались совсем иначе. 

Ее густые крашеные волосы напоминали одновременно об осенней листве, мёде и хорошем виски, и Йоко поймал себя на том, что ему трудно концентрироваться на том, о чем она говорит. Тогда он стал пытаться угадать, или хотя бы предположить, откуда красотка была родом. Виртуальный переводчик, встроенный в конференцию, скрывал любые акценты. "Может, кореянка? — подумал было он. — Хотя оно и не важно, когда так хороша".

Она, обстоятельно и бесстрастно, рассказывала Йоко о проекте салонов красоты класса люкс по всей Азии. Мелькали картинки Филиппин, Малайзии, Кореи и Тайваня, а сопроводительный текст обещал высококлассный сервис и лучшее качество обслуживания на всем континенте. 

— …согласно всем современным требованиям, — наконец снова прислушался Йоко, — салону такого уровня необходимо собственное виртуальное пространство. Патрик Ли посоветовал мне обратиться к вам. Могли бы мы обсудить это подробнее?

Йоко тронул пальцами сенсор, и поверх презентации сети салонов развернулась его собственная — об агентстве «Виртуалити». 

Это было не первое агентство и не первое название — «Веб бразерз», «СерверСервис», «Квиртал» и еще почти десяток. Йоко нравилось говорить, что они занимаются продажей недвижимости, хотя пространство в сети едва ли можно было назвать помещением. Но сходство все же было. Если раньше нельзя было обойтись без офиса, без островка в центре города, то теперь приходилось выкраивать место в сети, и зачастую адрес в виртуальном мире мог обойтись дороже, чем просторное офисное здание в центре.

Йоко и Хина продавали виртуальные пространства за большие деньги и не вполне легально.

Сервера часто забрасывали, они могли пустовать месяцами, годами, а потом ломались — «крашились», самоудаляя всю информацию и собственный адрес. Срок жизни у них бывал разный, от нескольких месяцев до десятков лет, и Йоко с Хиной отслеживали по всей сети забытые и не используемые, чтобы потом продать.

Формула была простая — взять побольше денег и исчезнуть до того, как сервер самостоятельно уничтожится.

Были риски, и поэтому и физическое, и виртуальное расположение их основной точки менялось, как только близился конец срока жизни одного из проданных серверов. 

Их нынешнее название и местоположение Йоко нравились — высокие окна приемной выходили на светлую людную часть Осаки, а небольшие оконца кабинетов — на задворки, где оба выросли и встретились.

— …вашу подпись вот здесь, — Йоко указал на угол экрана, — для закрепления контракта. — Женщина достала стилус и поставила размашистую подпись поверх электронного документа. Начертанные символы тут же засветились зеленым, подтверждая подлинность. — Спасибо.

— Надеюсь на успешное сотрудничество, — не меняя выражения лица ответила она.

Если бы сейчас она улыбнулась или хотя бы опустила глаза, впустив в свою прямую строгую осанку хоть немного женственности, Йоко спросил бы у нее, не хочет ли она сама приехать в Осаку, чтобы обсудить все детали контракта, но красивая клиентка только невыразительно кивнула, снова побеспокоив в ушах тяжелые камешки.

— Передавайте мои пожелания господину Мураками и до свидания, господин Йокояма. С вами приятно иметь дело.

— С нетерпением жду нашей следующей видеоконференции. — Йоко хотелось быть галантным, и он постарался сказать это чуть тише и чуть обходительнее, чем того требовали деловые отношения. Но голос пропал где-то в бесконечной сети, и прозвучал на другом конце конференции звуками встроенного переводчика. Йоко вспомнил об этом слишком поздно.

Клиентка отключилась, и экран погас, свернувшись в плоскую панель. Йоко раскрутился на стуле. Работать без Хины было немного скучно. Можно было спуститься на третий этаж здания и поболтать с барменом Маруямой, но — Йоко почти случайно взглянул на часы — перевалило за полдень, и в кармане завибрировал коммуникатор.

«Черт возьми, — почти равнодушно подумал Йоко, — я забыл. Или перепутал время?» 

***

Йоко было четырнадцать, когда они познакомились, — тощий пухлогубый подросток. За ним гнались продавец овощной лавки и один полицейский, хотя связка бананов, которую он стянул, едва ли была ценностью. На Хину Йоко налетел в подворотне, где они чуть не столкнулись лбами.

Внешний вид Хины говорил сам за себя, и Йоко не пришлось долго подбирать слова.

— Один коп и один злой мужик, — обстоятельно объяснил он, — гонятся за мной, и будут здесь минуты через полторы.

— При чем здесь я? — Хина еще надеялся избежать неприятностей.

— Решат, что ты мой сообщник по похищению бананов, так что нам стоит убраться отсюда быстрее, если не хотим ночевать в полицейском участке.

Хина не хотел.

Казалось, за всю ту ночь они пробежали больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. И когда наконец и полицейский, и продавец остались далеко позади, они съели по три банана на каждого. Бананы были перезрелые и очень мягкие, слишком сладкие.

— Почему бананы? — спросил Хина. — Почему не мешок риса или хотя бы хлеб?

Йоко пожал плечами.

— Потому что они мне нравятся, я думаю. Но это не единственное, что оседает у меня в карманах. Можем, если хочешь, поработать вместе. Ты кажешься надежным парнем.

— А доверять тебе можно?

— Доверяй мне как себе, — подмигнул Йоко.

— То есть, вообще не доверять, — понял Хина. — По рукам.

— Йокояма Ю, — представился Йоко. — Но только не удивляйся, если увидишь в паспорте другое имя.

Они были ужасно разные — собранный, крепко стоящий на ногах Хина и невнимательный, склонный к внезапным идеям Йоко. Их не тяготило общество друг друга, и работа шла спорно и успешно благодаря двум из немногих качеств, которые они разделяли. 

И Йоко, и Хина любили деньги и не испытывали угрызений совести, когда речь шла о методах.

Клиенты, любившие надежность и обстоятельность, выбирали Хину; те, которым был ближе авантюрный изящный подход, предпочитали Йоко, но результат оставался неизменным — клиенты приходили в «Виртуалити» и приносили свои деньги.

***

Хина был неприятно пунктуален — даже транспортом умудрялся добраться до места раньше. Он звонил уже трижды, и два последних раза Йоко даже не стал поднимать трубку, все равно знал, что услышит там раздражённое "Ты где?".

Йоко не нравился людный осакский вокзал, каждый раз он терялся, путал пути и терял чемоданы. Хина, правда, просил не винить во всем вокзал, и списывал неудачи на вечную рассеянность Йоко. 

Йоко ждал пока стеклянный лифт поднимет его на верхние платформы, и думал про слово «синкансен». Ему казалось удивительным, что понятие прожило такую долгую жизнь и, по всей видимости, не собиралось никуда исчезать. При мысли о том, что когда-то в двадцатом веке между Токио и Осакой прошел — а по тем временам пролетел — первый синкансен, становилось волнительно и любопытно, что еще прежнего и постоянного сохранилось с тех лет.

Хина ждал его с чемоданом возле электронного табло. Виртуальный экран коммуникатора освещал его нахмуренное сосредоточенное лицо, и было ясно, что настроение у него ни к черту. Когда Йоко подошел ближе, Хина раздраженно свернул экран взмахом руки и просто кивнул вместо приветствия.

— А как же обязательная программа? — удивился Йоко, беря у Хины одну из его многочисленных сумок. — Насчет моего опоздания, несобранности и — как там было? — абсолютного неумения существовать самостоятельно?

— Забей, — коротко ответил Хина. — Лучше скажи, как там госпожа Чой?

— И кто же это?

— Дама, которая заказала нам виртуальное пространство для своей сети салонов, Чой Хёрин.

— Так все-таки кореянка, — протянул Йоко. — Отлично, все хорошо. Могу показать тебе все свидетельства с ее электронной подписью, я впихнул ей старый сервер бьютиэкса. По-моему, она довольна.

— Отследи только, чтобы все не закрашилось первого числа, вдруг истечет срок сервака.

— Я проверил, он истекает в начале ноября, а мы хотели…

— Помню, в сентябре. Думаю, есть смысл перебраться хотя бы в Нагою. На нас, конечно, не выходили еще ни разу, но, — Хина толкнул плечом прозрачные двери, — не хочется рисковать.

— Кстати о рисках, — вспомнил Йоко. — Мару, ну, бармен из «Восьмерки», говорил, что пару раз видел под окнами полицейский автомобиль.

«Восьмерка» была крошечным темным баром на цокольном этаже, а Мару — и хозяином, и единственным постоянным ее работником. Йоко иногда заходил к нему вечерами, то просто поболтать, то выпить чего-нибудь сладкого и не слишком крепкого. Мару знал все новости и временами выбалтывал информацию, которой сам не знал цены. Поэтому слова о полицейской машине Йоко запомнил. Так, на всякий случай. 

— Ничего удивительного, — ответил Хина. — Прямо напротив «Восьмерки» — точка сбыта какой-то легкой наркоты. Они пасут наше здание уже с месяц, и нам это только на руку. Проморгают наши серваки, не разглядят их за обдолбанными подростками.

Йоко пожал плечами. Когда Хина входил в раж и становился азартным, его обычная подозрительность отступала, и Йоко приходилось быть внимательным за двоих. Это утомляло. 

Вечером того же дня он решил спуститься в «Восьмерку» снова. Посетителей не было, и Мару протирал полотенцем ряды чистых стаканов. Йоко отодвинул от барной стойки высокий стул.

— Рано ты что-то, — заметил Мару, улыбнувшись, и Йоко снова с любопытством засмотрелся на его лицо. Правый глаз у Мару был обычный, темно-карий и чуть прищуренный, но левый — круглый и оранжевый. Не настоящий. Он вращался во всех направлениях, и Мару все никак не желал рассказывать, при каких обстоятельствах он его получил. Йоко подозревал, что к необычному цвету наверняка прилагались и полезные свойства, но и тут Мару не делился.

— Хотел спросить у тебя, правда ли что в той двери, — Йоко помахал рукой в сторону выхода, — толкают наркотики.

— Правда. — кивнул Мару и опустил на стойку очередной сияющий стакан. — Там клуб ночной. А откуда ты узнал?

— От Хины. Но не знаю, откуда это знает он.

— Вообще, это не самая закрытая информация. Полиция тоже про них знает, но не дергает. Думаю, хотят выйти на рыбу покрупнее. Налить тебе чего-нибудь?

Йоко взглянул на часы.

— Налей газировки.

— Много работы? — сочувственно поинтересовался Мару, и Йоко задумался, знает ли тот про их бизнес. Или хотя бы догадывается, что через месяц «Виртуалити» исчезнет, но где-нибудь в Нагое возникнет какой-нибудь «Нет Эстейт»? Кстати, удачное название, можно запомнить.

— Работы всегда хватает, — уклончиво ответил Йоко и глотнул шипучей сладкой воды.

К идее о том, что кто-то может знать о реальном положении дел, Хина отнесся с сомнением. Он сидел в высоком кресле и жевал бургер, на экране перед ним светился перечень подписанных договоров. Отдельным столбцом — срок жизни проданного сервера.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Хина, когда Йоко выложил ему свою теорию. — Пока все стоит крепко, нас не в чем упрекнуть. С клиентов — деньги, с нас — сервер. А когда все посыплется, то уже — что? Правильно, не будет нас. Но все-таки, — Хина раскрутился в кресле, а когда остановился, то смотрел прямо на Йоко, — постарайся не напиваться в «Восьмерке», а то язык у тебя развязывается слишком быстро.

***

— Вызовем мастера? — Хина ещё раз попытался растянуть в стороны не работающий экран.

— Ну давай! — Йоко нехорошо ухмыльнулся 

Мастеру Нишикидо Рё могло с равной вероятностью быть и двадцать, и двадцать пять. Даже двадцать семь, если забыть про влажные грустные глаза, которые бывали у него после третьей бутылки мартини. Рё носил ужасные широкие джинсы и был худой как подросток, отчего штаны висели на нем мешком. Чинил он все, брал сравнительно немного, но главное — был любимой жертвой Йоко. 

Рё смешно обижался на подначки, но иногда пытался отвечать Йоко в той же ехидной и колкой манере. 

— Доккун, — Йоко подпер голову рукой, — как твоя жизнь? Сплошные коммуникаторы, экраны и чипы?

— Нет. — Рё подключил к экрану свой собственный микрокомпьютер, поцарапанный и обклеенный стикерами. — Еще виртуальные консоли, медиасистемы и простое медоборудование. — Он принялся раскручивать внутренности барахлящего устройства.

— Эх, — притворно вздохнул Йоко. — А мог бы жить на полную. Веселиться вдали от всех своих проводов.

— Мне весело с проводами, — огрызнулся Рё, и Йоко с удовольствием отметил, что тот начал заводиться.

— Ладно, — Хина оборвал их. — Рё, ты принес, что я просил?

Рё кивнул и достал откуда-то из своего необъятного рюкзака электронный пласт книги. «Шифровка информации в сети», — прочитал Йоко светящиеся буквы. Не хотелось расспрашивать подробнее в присутствии постороннего.

Рё провозился с экраном почти два часа, но зато поправил все сенсоры и даже обновил какие-то внутренности. Теперь экран реагировал на малейшее прикосновение.

— Но вообще, вам бы заменить его, — Рё уже сворачивал свои провода и носители. — Если хотите, я могу заменить его на новый. Обменять с доплатой, я знаю места.

— Нет, — Йоко и Хина сказали это одновременно, хором.

— Ну, как знаете, — Рё закинул на спину рюкзак. — С оплатой как обычно.

— Да, — закивал Хина. — Переводом на твой денежный чип.

— Так что ты собрался шифровать? — спросил Йоко, когда за Рё захлопнулась дверь. 

— Все.

В Хине все-таки проснулась извечная подозрительность, и теперь оставалось только найти способы сделать данные менее доступными. Спрятать их, на случай если кому-нибудь станет интересно. 

Йоко выглянул в окно. Не было ни полицейских машин, ни самих полицейских. Йоко высунулся чуть дальше и увидел, как вышедший из здания Рё разговаривает по коммуникатору. С такого расстояния он казался старше, а может, его взрослили большие солнцезащитные очки, которые он нацепил, оказавшись на улице.

***

В пятничный вечер перед зданием начала собираться толпа. Сначала люди толпились возле входа, в начале девятого они стали стекать в подвал. В основном молодежь, как заметил Йоко. Они шумели под окнами и почти перекрыли движение по неширокой улице.

— Пойди выясни, что там творится, — попросил Хина, и Йоко поспешил в «Восьмерку».

Мару, конечно, все знал. К этому времени бар уже был забит посетителями, и возле стойки оставалось только три свободных места. Йоко сел с краю.

— Ажиотаж? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Не то слово. Это все из-за концерта.

— Концерта? — Йоко сделал вид, что с интересом изучает меню.

— В этом клубе напротив. Выступает кто-то известный, но я забыл его имя. Худой такой, с длинными волосами.

Йоко вспомнил, что видел где-то в здании рекламный плакат. Певец немного смахивал на маргинала, недобритый и очень тощий, но, кажется, в этом и был смысл, такая эстетика. На фото для плаката он наматывал на себя провод от микрофона. Йоко мало что понимал в музыке, и поэтому написанное красными буквами имя ему ничего не сказало и сразу же выскользнуло из головы.

— Я на саундчек заходил, — поделился Мару, — и поет этот тип, ни за что не подумаешь, что так можно. И странно, и жутко. Как будто последний раз на сцене стоит, а ведь это даже не концерт был.

Йоко помнил просьбу Хины не пить в «Восьмерке», поэтому в клуб вошел совсем трезвым и разве что немного усталым. Толпа не бесновалась и не шумела — наоборот, замерла, ловя каждый звук. Йоко узнал на сцене певца с плаката. Тот остриг свои длинные волосы и выглядел теперь еще более потрепанно. Не похож на звезду, подумалось Йоко, слишком… в себе? Казалось, он выступал бы точно так же и в полностью пустом зале, замершие зрители ничуть его не волновали — он пел для себя и о себе. Вел внутренний диалог, спрашивал и сам же отвечал. 

Искренность подкупала и трогала что-то глубоко внутри. Йоко поймал себя на том, что слушает и не может оторваться. Фразы казались слишком личными, чтобы произносить их вслух, но этот глубокий гортанный голос, то и дело срывавшийся на крик, не боялся чужого осуждения.

Толпа подняла вверх фонарики коммуникаторов, и только теперь, казалось, внимание певца перетекло на людей. Он странно дернул вверх руку с микрофоном и замер, сгорбив узкую спину.

Все закричали, и Йоко тоже почему-то закричал.

Певец потоптался на сцене, словно ища опоры, и снова запел, четко выделяя каждую ноту. Зал повторял за ним строчки, и унисон был абсолютный. Йоко пожалел, что у него нет музыкального слуха.

И поражался тому, сколько силы и свободы пряталось в тщедушном теле. Это восхищало и пугало, собственные проблемы — договоры, полицейские и переезд в Нагою — теперь казались неважными, второстепенными. Хотелось слушать и слышать, пропускать через себя мысли и чувства другого человека, который не боится говорить о том, что делает и что любит.

На руке завибрировал коммуникатор — «секретарь Нонока» высветилось на дисплее. Никакой секретарши у Йоко не было, а под этим именем прятался очередной номер Хины, не предназначенный для широкого круга.

Йоко не стал поднимать трубку, сбросил вызов. Выйдя из тяжелых дверей в коридор, Йоко ощутил прохладу. В клубе было душно, пахло сигаретами и потом, и глоток свежего воздуха словно оживил его. Но сил идти к лифту почему-то не было. Йоко прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза.

Что-то говорило ему, что что-то будет меняться, быстро и скоро. Но хотелось остановиться, задержаться и послушать еще этот бесстрашный голос маленького человека.

На противоположной стене висел плакат. Субару — вот как звали этого человека. С плаката смотрели его большие, очень черные глаза, а такие же черные волосы доходили до плеч.

«Зря ты подстригся, Субару», — мысленно обратился Йоко к певцу.

Надо было идти. Наверху ждали Хина и легкие деньги, а где-то возле здания наверняка была припаркована полицейская машина. И черт знает, что ищут сидящие в ней копы — легкую наркоту для подростков или сотни рухнувших виртуальных пространств.

***

— Знаешь, что это? — Хина казался непривычно взволнованным. Нет, не взволнованным — злым и обеспокоенным, складка меж бровей накидывала ему сразу лет семь. В руках он осторожно сжимал крохотную деталь, похожую на карту для коммуникатора или накопитель.

— Нет, — честно признался Йоко. — Новое достижение техники?

Хине было не до шуток. Он походил по комнате, опустился на низкий диван, снова поднялся и поплотнее закрыл дверь. Зачем-то задернул шторы.

— Начну издалека, — наконец сказал он. — Помнишь книгу, которую принес мне Рё?

— Что-то про шифровку, кажется.

— Да. Безопасность данных, как ее добиться и, — Хина сделал паузу, — как достать данные, которые хранятся небезопасно. Я как раз думал начать шифровать наши для передачи по сети, но вот эту мелкую штуковину я обнаружил в нашем микрокомпе. И теперь ты догадываешься, что это?

— Шпионский чип?

— Почти. Чип, отслеживающий появление на девайсе новой информации и отправляющий ее в условный центр.

— Например, в главный полицейский участок Осаки?

Хина раздраженно стукнул кулаком по столу. Йоко в раздумьях закусил губу. Сколько сведений попало в руки властям, было неясно. Как и то, как скоро они начнут действовать. Важно было успеть, опередить их, первыми сделать свой ход.

— Поведем их по ложному следу.

Хина поднял голову. Любое решение теперь казалось ему удачным, а Йоко обладал удивительным талантом действовать по ситуации. Импровизировать, когда казалось, что вариантов уже не осталось.

— У нас есть образец последнего договора?

Хина вывел на экран файл соглашения с Чой Хёрин — ее сеть салонов.

— И верни этот чип на место, где он был. Пусть поломают головы.

Миникомпьютер никак не отреагировал на то, что чип вернулся на свой слот. Йоко принялся набирать текст.

— Что ты творишь? — не выдержал Хина.

— Прошу нашу клиентку выслать нам аванс за сервер.

— Она все заплатила.

Йоко кивнул, не переставая касаться пальцами сенсорной клавиатуры.

— Думаю, они отслеживают наши операции — все до единой, и тут мы и можем выиграть немного времени.

Идея Йоко была простой и сложной одновременно. Указать в письме для корейской клиентки реквизиты виртуального банковского счета на сервере, срок которого истечет в ближайшие дни. Полиция будет терпеливо отслеживать приход денег на указанный счет, и в этот момент разрушившееся виртуальное пространство закинет в полицейскую систему простейший вирус.

— Ничего серьезного я все равно сделать не могу, — сказал Йоко, — но помнишь заказ для хакерской виртуальной базы? Парни из Парагвая?

Хина, конечно, помнил.

— Я тогда скопировал у них пару исходников. Игрушки, естественно, не полноценные программы. Может, удалит часть файлов у слуг народа, а может просто переименует все на свете.

— И мы сможем исчезнуть. Предлагаю вместо Нагои выбрать Окинаву, раз уж работать в ближайшие месяцы нам все равно не удастся.

***

Синкансены ходили точно по расписанию.

— …и господин Йокояма Кимитака, — кивнула девушка, протягивая билеты.

— Почему ты едешь под настоящим именем? — поинтересовался Хина, когда они остались вдвоем в купе—кабине. Сам он прятал во внутренний карман пиджака паспорт на имя Ямазаки Хирото.

— Хочешь что-то спрятать, положи это на самое видное место, я так считаю. — Йоко расслабил галстук и откинулся на подушки. — Что, кстати, приводит нас к вопросу, откуда взялся чип.

— У тебя много вариантов? — скептически спросил Хина.

— Жаль, он казался мне хорошим парнем. Ну, полицейская форма ему все равно не идет.

***

Рё нажимал на кнопку, даже прижал ее большим пальцем, но лифт все равно спускался медленно. Восьмой этаж неспешно сменился седьмым, и Рё бросил эту затею, побежал по лестнице.

Последние дни казались бесконечной гонкой. Система слежки за объектами перестала функционировать, уронив попутно файловую систему всего отделения.

Оказавшись перед нужной дверью, он нащупал на поясе кобуру и достал пистолет. В противоударном полицейском костюме было тесно, Рё уже отвык от формы за это время. Задание было долгое и сложное, и сейчас за дверью был результат работы этих месяцев. 

Рё отошел, разбежался и впечатал подошву ботинка рядом с замочной скважиной. Дверь распахнулась с легкостью.

Но внутри — внутри было пусто. Рё растерянно опустил пистолет. Это напоминало сцену из старого фильма, и не хватало только раскрытого окна. Впрочем, вряд ли даже такие ловкие мошенники могут сбежать через окно десятого этажа. 

На полу валялся коммуникатор. Мятый и поцарапанный, словно на него наступили ногой. Рё почувствовал, как в нагрудном кармане звонит его собственный. Чертовски не хотелось снова признавать очевидное — они ускользнули. Опять.


End file.
